Brooklyn
by booknerd998
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have four kids Rainer, Brooklyn, Alexander and Kayla everything is perfect until it isn't...that's how it always goes right? So now Brooklyn has to try to fix everything before her world changes as she knows it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I am re-writing and re-naming kidz. I started this story over 2 years ago and the writing just made me cringe when I went to continue the story, also I was really bad with switching POV before and it was really confusing so this is going to be in Aria's POV if you have read Kidz (I have changed her name to Brooklyn so keep that in mind)**

 **Here are the names of the kids (I renamed some) and their grades.**

 **Rainer Clyde Jackson-11**

 **Skyler Philip Grace- 11**

 **Rose Ellie Stole -11**

 **Amber Hart Zhang- 8**

 **Brooklyn Sofia Jackson -8**

 **Calvin Ash Stoll -8**

 **Alexander Sage Jackson-4**

 **Kayla Amity Jackson-4**

 **Elena Mae Grace -3**

 **Clara Ruby Zhang -3**

Some people go looking for trouble, some people want to have the reputation as a troubled kid. The kid that doesn't get the best grades, the one that always seems to get into trouble. Much to the way everyone thinks this isn't me though.

If you had a choice would you rather be the goody two shoes who gets amazing grades and no one notices you, or would you rather be the troubled kid?

My name is Brooklyn Jackson, yes Jackson as in Percy Jackson the demigod who saved the world not once but twice when he was a teenager. And yeah my dad did marry Annabeth Chase his best friend who was with him through thick and thin for all those years.

So maybe I'm not technically a half blood, but that's what I and everyone I care about consider me. I have some of my dad's water powers although not all, and according to Chiron I will attract monsters so I know how to fight. The good thing is I didn't get the dyslexia that my parents have the bad thing is I have issues reading the ancient languages. Both Greek and Latin don't come easy for me but being a bit like my mom I just work even harder to get that.

I know what you are thinking "but wait I thought that the Greeks didn't live long enough to have kids" yeah that use to be the case, but since the second giant war things have changed. My parents and a bunch of their friends actually moved to New Rome to go to college (don't ask me how it shows up in the real world once they leave for work) and I guess the gods have been protecting them because almost everyone who survived the wars is still alive. Now there are a few exceptions to that, like my would be Aunt Clarisse who died on a quest when she was 20. I use to love this one story my parents would tell me when I was little about when Clarisse was the one who ended up saving everyone when my parents were 13 or when she killed a drakon single handily after her best friend had died in the battle of Manhattan.

Anyway I'm 13 years old turn 14 and this is the story of how my life changed forever. Let's start at the beginning though, because like they say in sound of music "It's a very nice place to start"

Beep, beep, beep I rolled over, hit my alarm off and I was about to go back to sleep when the twins came running into my room.

"Brook get up you told us not to let you go back to sleep this morning," Kayla said sitting on my chest.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Zander said jumping on me. The Twins are 10 years old and 3 years younger than me so thankfully i could use them as an alarm clock.

"I'm up," I called picking Kayla up before putting her on the ground. "You two go watch cartoons or something," I told them before grabbing my phone and heading to the bathroom.

I plugged my phone into my speakers and started to play some music as the shower heated up.

Bing, my phone went off signaling that I had a text message in the group chat. It has my two best friends in it Amber and Calvin it was Amber who had texted though

 **Last day guys! See you soon don't forget to pack!**

She was so excited, we all were but Amber has this huge crush on a son of Apollo named Jake and I know she can't wait to see him again after an entire school year away from camp.

 **I have been packed for about two weeks. See you soon :***

I sent before stepping in the shower singing along to my favorite play list.

"Brook hurry up I need to get ready too" I heard my older brother Rainer call. He is in grade 11 ad we don't actually fight as much as you might think, he just hates that I'm starting to grow up.

"Yeah, yeah, just let me get dresses Rai," I called out knowing that he would give me the few minutes I needed. I put on a pair of high wasted jean shorts and my favorite flowy white cropped shirt. Looking in the mirror I was acceptable for the pictures I know mom will take. My long blond hair stick straight to my lower back, a little mascara and lip-gloss is as far as I go with makeup I was almost ready for my last day in grade 8.

"Morning Brooklyn," Mom said herding the twins into their room to get ready.

"Morning Mom, is Daddy up yet?" I asked from my door so I could get the last few things together.

"Yeah breakfast should be ready soon baby," mom said before she disappeared to help the twins get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry that took me so long! but things happen I hope you like it guys! till next time!**

* * *

Walking into my room I sent a quick text to Amber before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning dad, what did ya make for breakfast?" I heard Ri ask dad as he started down the stairs

"Blue waffles, every ones favorite." dad said making me excited as I flew down the last few stairs, Grandma once told us about why dad loves blue food and how it became a tradition. I love the little jokes my family has like the blue food or calling mom Nobody.

"Blue Waffles!" I heard the twin's exclaimed simultaneously as they come running down to the kitchen almost knocking me over in their race.

"Slow down guys, your father made lots of waffles they aren't going anywhere," Mom scolded but she was trying not to laugh.

Sitting at the kitchen table I could see mom and dad smiling with that glint in their eyes meaning they were reminiscing about the times when they were going to camp. Just thinking about it made me excited! Yeah I get to see people like Amber and Calvin all the time but that's because all the grandkids stick together during the school year, any of the normal demi-gods that we are friends with i haven't seen them since we left camp last year and I am dying to.

"Guys the bus is going to be here any minute. Come get your lunch," Mom said from the counter, she gave the twins and I bagged lunch and gave Ri money to get lunch just as we heard the bus outside.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" We called grabbing our stuff and running out.

The last day of school was always boring and a little bit pointless, but now with camp looming over our heads Amber, Calvin and I were just itching for the day to end. Most of the class didn't even bother to show up, they just stayed home and I don't blame them, we had our graduation ceremony 3 days earlier so there was no point, yet here I was. I was sitting watching some stupid movie and talking to Amber and Calvin when my phone went off.

 **Hey when are you getting in? Maybe we can train together for a bit before dinner!**

It was Zachery a son of Hermes and one of my best friends. He lives in Florida though so we never get to see each other. We do text all the time and iris message each other quite a bit during the school year.

 **Not till after dinner tonight :/ I guess training will have to wait.**

"Who are you texting?" Amber said looking over my shoulder

"Is it her boyfriend?" Calvin asked laughing. They thought it was hilarious that I actually have a friend who I didn't grow up with and we talked so much.

"Yep that's who it is, you know because I totally have a boyfriend" I said rolling my eyes

"You do text him a lot Brook" amber was looking at me like she was trying to determine if I was keeping something from her

"I text you a lot, are we dating?" I asked getting her to shut up the rest of the day went by so slowly. We did nothing it was just that much slower. Thank the gods we got out early so at 2 I was heading home.

"Hey Ri are you done yet?" I asked impatiently. My bag was already in the trunk of his jeep and I was sitting on the couch playing games waiting for him to be ready, we had been home 3 hours and he had just started.

"Mom told you we weren't leaving till after dinner, dinner's not even ready yet so calm down Brook." Ri yelled back.

 **Dinner is soon**

My phone read, it was Zach again.

 **I know...my brother is packing now...hopefully I will be there soon.**

I just wanted to get to camp and have the whole summer ahead of me with my friends I know Rainer did to but he is a very last minute person.

 **How long is the drive for you again?**

I had to laugh this was the fourth time I had told him in the last three days

 **It's less than half an hour :)**

It was less than half an hour for me while it was over 16 hours for him. I couldn't imagine having to drive 16 hours just to go to a camp and then drive it again when the summer was over. But that was his choice and his half-brothers I guess. His 17 year old brother lives about half an hour south of him and they drive together every year.

 **That's not too bad...I'll see you soon. I have to go you know how Chiron gets about phones...lol see you soon Brooklyn**

He is one of the only people who call my Brooklyn most of the time, I guess that is when he isn't using some weird nickname, and none of the ones he has come up with yet have stuck.

 **Yeah I'll see you soon!**

Dinner was just a simple get what you want and let's watch a movie since both Rainer and I were leaving. The twins wanted to watch Brave a Disney movie about a Celtic princess who just wanted to be herself and gets into a little trouble with magic. It was really cute and I love the few songs in the movie. All the fiddle and other Celtic feel of the music was amazing and hey you can never be too old for a Disney movie.

When the movie was over the twins hugged us before getting ready for bed "Have a fun summer you two" i called after them as they ran upstairs "you too" was all I got back from them upstairs.

"Okay you guys have fun and iris message us when you can, we love you" mom said hugging Rainer than me, they walked us to the car and dad gave me a kiss on the cheek before he waved and we were on our way. Music filling the car before fading out of the open windows, the sun painting the sky around us pink and the house fading to a tiny speck as we headed toward our favorite place on earth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying this story and here is the new chapter hope you like it :)**

* * *

The sun was just a tiny speck in the sky and the stars were shining down, I reached into the trunk of Rainer's Jeep grabbed my duffle bag and jumped out.

"Hey slow down squirt" Rainer called just getting out of the jeep but I was already halfway down the hill the light from the first campfire of the summer illuminated the grass in front of me.

I slowed down and threw my bag into the sitting room of the big house for now so I could go straight to the campfire. Amber and Calvin weren't coming till the next day so I stood in the shadows searching for a familiar face. I saw him across the fire from me looking trying to see if there was something or someone in the shadows. I smiled, and stuffed a laugh before taking off towards the beach I was just close enough to hear Zach tell his brother that he would be back later and the rustling of feet chasing after me.

As the wind blew by me I laughed it felt great to have be back in the strawberry scented valley of camp and to finally get to see Zach again. I could hear him laugh behind me as we raced toward the beach of the long island sound. Just before the beach I hid behind a bush and tried to keep my breath as steady as possible.

"I know you are out here Brooklyn, there's no use in hiding" Zachary said his feet inches from my hiding place. I bit my lip holding my breath trying praying that he would move on so I could get behind him and hopefully scare him.

I waited.

And waited.

But of course he just stood by the edge of my bush and wouldn't move I should have been smarter. I had done this to him all the time last summer and he knew better I guess. Finally I just jumped up behind him and onto his back.

"There you are" He said laughing spinning around trying to make me dizzy. Once he stopped I got off of him and stood beside him smiling. He had grown so much during the school year. His brown hair was cut shorter and he styled it up more than he used to. He was really tan, living in the sunshine state will do that to you I guess but he was the same old Zach. From this close I had to tilt my head back quite a bit. Last summer he was a few inches taller than me now I barley come up to his shoulder.

"Hey how are you?" I asked giving him a hug loving the fact that I had one of my best friends back even if it was only for a few months.

"I'm good, I'm so happy to be back though I've missed you" he smiled before hastily adding "And everyone else." I laughed at him before slowly walking towards the beach.

"You coming?" I asked looking back over my shoulder. Zach was staring at the ground by his feet, "Zach?" I asked and he looked up startled like he had forgotten I was there.

"Sorry what were you doing?" He asked finally looking at me

"I was going down to the beach to watch the stars like we did before the end of last summer. I asked if you were coming" I repeated a small smile on my lips, it didn't quite reach the rest of my face though. I knew he wasn't going to come. He was going to go back and sit at the campfire.

"I think I will pass, my siblings will be wondering where I went." I let out a sigh, I knew he was going to go back, but it still disappointed me.

"Yeah no problem I'll see you tomorrow before breakfast." And with that he turned away and i went to the beach wondering why i was so disappointed.

The Cabin me all the other grandchildren and I share is amazing. We all have our own room that decorates itself however you want as well as am living room and self-snacking kitchen (we keep that a secret otherwise everyone would always be in our cabin) it was a gift from all of our grandparents as we all started coming to camp. The next morning I woke up to Amber jumping on top of me and yelling

"Wake Up sleepyhead!" I just groaned and tried to push her off...it didn't work so well...I just got trapped more.

"Come on Brook it's almost lunch you already slept through breakfast." That it me moving fast I sat up fast and through Amber off of me. I jumped out of bed and

"What the hell! Why didn't anyone wake me up" I hurried to throw on jean shorts and a tank top and threw my hair into a messy ponytail. Amber just laughed at me.

"Don't worry Rainer covered you...he said you weren't feeling good this morning and he thought it was because of something you ate yesterday. As long as you say you feel better now no one will care you missed the morning." She smiled at me and I took a breath

"Remind me to make it up to my brother" I said laughing as I stood by my window. I could see people all over camp. There had to be almost 200 people here and more were coming over the next couple of days. I could smell the strawberries on the air and I could see a bunch of different cabins at different activities. There want friend Summer a daughter of Apollo and her siblings at the archery range, some of my dad's siblings were at the beach (I'm not going to go into how i address them...it was a headache and a half last summer) and there was Little Rose and her siblings the strawberry fields. Rose is the youngest demigod here at only 8 years old and is a daughter of Demeter then I saw Zach and his siblings at the stables. Cleaning up the Pegasus before lunch...I could have sworn he looked at me and smiled but he was all the way across camp no way he could see me.

"Come on let's go I want to go see Summer before lunch!"


End file.
